


His Brother’s Sins

by Savageseraph



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Dominance, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Injury, M/M, Orders, Pain, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Boromir worried about being so familiar, so comfortable, with his intimate knowledge of Faramir’s perversities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Brother’s Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helena_s_renn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helena_s_renn/gifts).



> Written for [](http://helena-s-renn.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://helena-s-renn.livejournal.com/)**helena_s_renn** for Halloween 2009 Trick or Treating.

By the time Boromir was able to excuse himself from dinner and make his way to his brother’s rooms, Faramir was pacing stiffly between the bed and the fireplace. He didn’t look up when Boromir bolted the door or respond when he paused by a table to right a goblet that had tipped over and mutter, “Waste of good ale.” Boromir touched his brother’s shoulder, squeezing gently as he felt the tremors, and said, “Show me.”

Faramir nodded once, and then unlaced his breeches, pushing them off his hips and letting them fall before he knelt on the bed, bent over so that his cheek was pressed against the mattress, his ass in the air. Boromir whistled softly as he looked over the bruises and welts that marred his brother’s skin.

“He gave you a proper whipping, didn’t he?” Boromir’s words were soft, almost as soft as the brush of his fingertips over one of the welts that crossed Faramir’s ass. When his touch coaxed a low moan out of his brother, Borormir traced the mark, smiling at the shiver that ran through Faramir’s body. “Did you goad Father before?” Boromir pressed on one of the bruises. “So that he’d be harder on you?”

Faramir whimpered as his hips jerked. His back arched as his legs parted. “Please, brother…”

“You did, didn’t you?” Boromir took the lid off the bottle of salve on Faramir’s bedside table. The scent of milky herbs and clean water had become familiar enough that his cock hardened even more as he breathed it in deeply. He took his time coating his cock, smirking as he imagined the response of the good dames from the Houses of Healing at his unconventional use for one of their unguents. At least he’d put it to its proper use after he saw to Faramir’s other needs.

Boromir pushed his brother’s legs farther apart, then cupped his cheeks, spreading them and opening him. He made a soft sound of pleasure as he nudged the head of his cock between Faramir’s cheeks, rubbing it teasingly against him. “You taunted him before he beat you, didn’t you?” Faramir whined, tried to press back, take Boromir inside him, but Boromir gripped his hips to hold him still. “ _Didn’t you?_ ”

Faramir made a strangled sound as Boromir’s fingers dug into him. “ _Yes._ ” He twisted his hips, whimpered pleasingly. “Yes....”

Boromir smiled wickedly, nodded, then steadied his cock to shove hard into his brother, burying himself balls deep in a single firm thrust. He groaned deeply as Faramir choked on a cry and clenched around him.

“Fuck me.” Faramir’s words were sharp, less plea than command as he rocked his hips. He stilled only when Boromir dug his fingers into his hips.

“Don’t forget that I’m the one doing the fucking, little brother.” He demonstrated by rolling his hips, then fucking Faramir. As his thrusts lengthened, he pulled Faramir back into every one, making sure to slam into his brother’s ass as hard as he could. He knew now to keep a firm hold on Faramir’s hips, knew his brother couldn’t help thrashing as he muffled his screams in the mattress. He knew it as sure as he knew that Faramir wouldn’t last long. He groaned softly as Faramir’s hips jerked and he spilled.

Sometimes Boromir worried about being so familiar, so comfortable, with his intimate knowledge of Faramir’s perversities, but not now. Not when his thrusts slowed, when he savored fucking his brother’s spent and pliant body as he waited for him to harden again.


End file.
